


The Silver Flame

by Nyghty



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action/Adventure, Categories and Titles and Tags are subject to change, Gen, I'm not very good at naming chapters, May have some romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teen Angst, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghty/pseuds/Nyghty
Summary: Destruction — that is all there was. Amongst the damaged room was a singular silver flame that refused to be snuffed out. Before it lay an unconscious girl and standing behind her a golden-eyed boy who stared at her with interest sparkling in his gaze. Surrounding them, the burnt corpses of individuals whose identities will be forever lost. His grayish tail lashed behind him as he tipped his head to the side, the corners of his lips twitching upwards into a faint smirk that revealed his pointed canines.





	The Silver Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this story will be at random intervals, but I'll try to aim for a chapter a week if I'm not very busy with my job and stuff. In this chapter, the reader arrives at True Cross Academy and introduces herself to her new classmates. However, as the day comes to an end, a nightmare plagues her sleep.

   "(Y/N)?"

   Your eyes blink open and they shift upwards toward the familiar voice that called your name. You blink the sleepiness out of your eyes as you lift your head and you sigh aloud, frowning just slightly. It turns out it was just your younger brother that had called you and roused you from your nap. Clearing your throat, you speak in a sleepy tone of voice, "What is it?" Your brother pauses for a moment, holding his hands close to his chest as he was suddenly overcome by sheepishness. Your eyes softened and then you smiled and knowing smile, having a feeling of why he had disturbed your sleep. You didn't mind - you'd do just about anything for your little brother. "Nee-chan... Are you really gonna go away?" His small voice had traces of sadness in it and you could already see his eyes starting to water up. Your brother loved you and you loved your little brother. Of course, you were sad that you had to leave him, but at least he was in the hands of your grandparents. They were good people and they absolutely adored him. You sit up and you shuffle a bit down the couch you had been sleeping on, patting the empty space next to you. Your brother climbed onto the couch to sit beside you and you pulled him into your lap, smiling down at him. You gave your brother an apologetic look as he awaited your answer and you chose your words carefully. "Yes... I'm leaving, but only for a little while, okay? I'll be back before you know it." You offered a reassuring smile, but in a moment it was wiped away with your brother's next words.

   "You're not going to come back for a long time, nee-chan." You knew you weren't going to be able to convince your seven-year-old brother. He was smarter than he looked, as such was in their family genes. You gave a defeated sigh and shook your head. "I know, I know... But I promise I'll be back, and then it'll be just you and me again!" As you said this, you tickled your brother under his armpit and giggled as he snorted in laughter. He turned and wrapped his small arms around your neck and pulled you into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you nee-chan." You returned the hug, murmuring the same. After a few moments, the both of you pulled away and you fessed with your brother's hair, messing it up even more than it already was. Chuckling at his protests, you lowered him off your lap and stood up.

   You looked at the clock situated on the counter, seeing that it was approaching the time of your scheduled time to leave the village. "Oh..." You look back down at your brother, who beamed back at you. "I gotta go now or else I'll be late getting to Tokyo." You had many scheduled bus rides and train rides and you knew it was going to take some time to get to where you were going. You offered yet another smile at your brother before you walked off towards the door where your bags were situated. Bending down to pick up one of your bags, you slung it over your shoulder before your brother called your name once more. "(Y/N)! I have something for you... I used some of my money to get it for you. I want you to remember me when you're there!" Quirking your eyebrow at your little brother, he flashed you a big grin before he scampered off towards the back room. In a minute he was bounding back towards you with something small in his hands. He slowly revealed it to you and you gasped at the pleasant surprise. "Whoa... You got this for me?" Your brother nodded his head as you took the present from his outstretched hand.

   It was a rather pretty charm bracelet and it had your favorite animal dangling from it. "Thank you..." You felt your eyes getting teary from the genuine kindness your brother was showing. Crouching, you pulled your brother into another hug. "I'll never take this bracelet off. I promise." Holding the little boy in front of her, you kissed his forehead before standing up once more. "Open the door when our grandparents get here, okay? Make sure you're good while they take care of you. And remember what I told you about pranking Ms. Otsuka..." You lowered your voice into a whisper, before smiling big. "Make sure you send me a recording! Hehe."

   After a few more heartfelt farewells, you left your little brother to wait for your grandparents with your bags in tow. The trek to the nearest bus station wasn't very far, as it was just a fifteen-minute walk. You were sure you were going to get there before the bus. It was amazing how you managed to get into the academy, as you originally thought that it would be almost impossible for someone like you to get in. Your family was somewhat renown for their expertise in demonology, and many of their family members had been taught at True Cross. You just didn't think it'd be  _you_ getting into the academy. After all, it was mostly the males in your family that grew up to be exorcists. You were the first girl in your family in a long while - but that only made you all the more determined to do well in becoming an exorcist. However, there was the lingering emotion of sadness embedding itself within the back of your mind. You didn't really want to leave the town that you grew up in but you knew your late parents would have wished for you to go down this route - down this route of uncertainty. You smiled confidently to yourself as you waited for the bus's arrival.

   The bus arrived just under five minutes of your own arrival at the bus stop and you boarded it without hesitation, ready for your own adventure.

**\-- TIME SKIP --**

  "Holy crap, this place is bigger than I thought it would be." You were in awe. You marveled at the sight of the humongous school before you, your jaw had dropped and your eyes had widened considerably. Your brows furrowed together and you inhaled before you sighed. Honestly, how were you going to find the chairman's office in this huge academy? You swallowed thickly, already knowing that you were going to get completely and hopelessly lost in this place the minute you step into it. "Time to get lost for several hours..." You sigh pitifully before stepping onto the school grounds, placing your hands into your pockets. You had wandered around for a bit before you came across some students and asked for directions. They weren't very helpful directions, but they helped you understand the academy's layout a little more. After apologizing for stopping them, you went on your way, asking various students along the way. You, however, found yourself nowhere near the chairman's office. Leaning against a stone column, you sigh in frustration. "Who would make a school so impossibly big?" You wonder aloud.

   "You'll get used to it eventually." A disembodied voice reached your ears, prompting you to turn your head to the side in search of the person. Your gaze then landed upon a young male who appeared to be around the same age as you wearing the same uniform as the other students around. Knowing that, you easily came to the conclusion that he was a student as well. You took a quick moment to observe him. The main things that stood out to you were his ardent azure gaze and some of his other curious facial features, which included slightly elongated ears. The unfamiliar boy looked you up and down, having noticed that you were without a True Cross uniform. "You're new? Looking for the chairman's office?" You nod wordlessly and the other teen grinned a little, showing off pristine white teeth. "Cool! If ya want, I can walk you there. I got nothin' better to do."  _Is he skipping his classes?_ You thought, tipping your head just slightly to the side.  _Ah... Well, at least he's helping me out. I've been wondering this place for an hour already._ Honestly, you were rather relieved.

   "T-Thank you!" You say, giving the benevolent boy a grateful smile. The other just shrugged his shoulders and reached behind his head where he scratched his neck. "It's not a problem. Come'on." Nodding to yourself, you followed after the boy without another word and paced yourself to walk beside him. "So, what's your name?" You were asked this question by the male and you found yourself surprised. You hadn't introduced yourself back there and having realized this, you mentally face-palmed and felt the heat rushing to your face in embarrassment. You stop walking and you bow towards the boy, prompting the other to tilt his head in confusion. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N). It's nice to meet you!"

  "You don't have to bow in the middle of the hall! Let's just continue walking." He said hurriedly, his brows furrowing slightly. He was really treated with such politeness, so this threw him off a little. It was nice, however. You look up at the male curiously before you drew yourself up from your bow, walking to his side again where you resumed your travel to the chairman's office. He glanced at you, gesturing to himself as he introduced himself with a toothy grin on his face. "I'm Rin Okumura. It's nice to meet you too, (L/N)-san." So Rin was this kind boy's name? "You as well, Okumura-kun!" He blinked down at you and responded with, "Just call me Rin. You don't have to be so polite... It's a lil' embarrassing, y'know?" This boy was odd... Though, if he insisted on you calling him Rin, then you'd comply for the sake of not being rude. "Alright, R-Rin." It felt odd just saying his first name, as you were used to addressing everyone else by their last names while using honorifics. Afterward, the both of you resumed your trek to the chairman's office.

   "Alright, here we are," Rin announced, turning towards you. "This is our stop. Hey, I'll see ya around, alright?" You nod your head towards the black-haired student before he turned and waltzed off. Hopefully, after helping you, he'll be on his way to his class.

   Turning towards the large doors that towered above you, you breathe in a gulp of air before you raised your hand and knocked three times. After a moment, you heard an odd voice call from within the office, beckoning you to come in. Without another word, you opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind you. "Ooh~! You're our newest arrival, yes? Well, come on, come sit down on this chair here and we'll start talking about your schedule. Call me Mephisto." While you made your way to the chair the principal had instructed you to sit on, you looked about the office. It was rather nicely decorated and lavishly furnished. The chairman's desk sat comfortably in the middle of the office, and it looked rather neat with a cup of sweets of all kinds on the left corner of the desk. The man who sat behind the desk himself was rather eccentric-looking, to say the least. It was your first time seeing someone dressed as elegantly as Mephisto. Doing as you were told, you sat in the fancy chair that was located before the desk and you looked up at the man that was True Cross's chairman. He looked at you, scrutinizing you carefully with his forest green gaze before he leaned forward. The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a faint smile, though you couldn't exactly understand what brought it on. "Ah, (L/N)-san. It seems we have another prodigy in our school. You should be able to catch up with the other students in no time. If I've heard correctly, your family is heavily based on its members being exorcists and you're the first female in your family to be on the way to becoming an exorcist. How riveting!" Mephisto's smile grew a bit and he leaned back into his seat.

   "Alright, so you'll be attending cram school alongside with attending your regular classes. Classes are currently in session, so as soon as you leave the office, you'll have to go straight to class." He slid forth a piece of paper that had your class's names and room numbers and your lunch period on them as well as a couple other important things like your student ID and whatnot. "There you go." You took the piece of paper and looked at it, memorizing the data before you folded it neatly and slid it into your pocket. "And here's the Cram School key. Just use the key on any door and you'll be able to get into the cram school. As for your dorm, you'll be placed in the girl's dormitory on the other side of the school. Now! Off you go to your class, time's a-wasting." Admittedly, the meeting was rather brief, and you were handed the key before you stood up and approached the door to exit Mephisto's office. However, as you turned around, the odd man that was veiled in mystery said something that caught your attention.

   "Hm. Isn't silver a nice color?" You blink, puzzled, and decided not to answer. Pushing the door, the walk out into the hallway. You closed the door behind you and you took out the key Mephisto had given to you.  _I can try it on any door, huh?_ You thought, humming in curiosity before you walked little ways down the hall before you turned towards a random door. Looking at the key in your hand, you sighed and inserted the key into the lock before you twisted it. Bringing the key out of the lock, you opened the door and - and holy crap, there's an entire new hallway behind this door! Your eyes widened slightly and you were momentarily dumbstruck. So, this key really does work? You sigh quickly and step into the hall, closing the door behind you and sliding the key back into your pocket for safe keeping. You begin walking down the hallway, searching for the class that you were supposed to be in. Hopefully, this place wasn't as confusing as its counterpart. Wandering down the hall, you paused in front of one of the doors, hearing a voice through the slightly ajar door.

   "...Our new student should be arriving at any moment, and then we'll start our lesson for the day." You had a feeling that whoever the teacher was in this class was referring to yourself. Of course, you had been wrong about some things before, so you were rather nervous about just walking in. What is there to lose? Licking your lips apprehensively, you push the door open and step into the classroom. The attention of the teacher and the students in the class turned onto you as the door swung open.

   "Ah. There she is." The teacher addressed you in a calm voice and he stepped around from the podium, approaching you. As he reached you, he turned to address the class. You took a quick moment to scan the faces of your new classmates and some of them seemed either too sleepy to care or just slightly interested. However, one face, in particular, seemed to light up at your presence in the room. So, Rin was attending cram school to become an exorcist, too? You smiled in his direction, your attention is then drawn back to the teacher. "I'm Yukio Okumura, your teacher." Okumura? Wait, didn't Rin have that same last name? That meant they were related somehow, then. You gazed at Yukio and bowed just slightly, "I'm glad to have you as my teacher, Okumura-sensei." You stood and turned towards your new classmates, clearing your throat. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N), and it's nice to meet all you. I hope we can get along."

   "Right. (L/N)-san had transferred to True Cross due to some personal issues and will be attending this class to complete her exorcist training," Yukio began before he addressed you once more. "You may choose where you sit, (L/N)-san." The mature boy had given you permission to sit wherever you chose. You had to be careful picking your seat, as it was likely once you sat there that it'd be your seat for a long while. Stepping away from Yukio's side, you make your way down one of the aisles, looking for empty seats along the way. There weren't very many, but you did notice one empty seat near the back where Rin was. You figured that you should sit beside him since you were more familiar with him than anyone else in the class currently (and you also figured that Rin was pretty nice and would probably help you get used to the class as it went on). You set your bag down next to yourself and looked up, seeing that Yukio had turned towards the board. The moment Yukio began speaking, your acquaintance turned towards you and whispered in an excited tone of voice, "I didn't know you were gonna be in cram school, (L/N)-san! So you were the new transfer student my brother was talking about."

   You lifted your eyebrow as you turned towards Rin. "Brother?" Ah, so Yukio and Rin were siblings! "I see, heh." You smiled at Rin. "I'm here on the behalf of my family. I'm the first girl to be an exorcist in my family since the rest of them are guys. My little brother was too young to attend, so my parents had me attend in his place when I got old enough." You told the black-haired Page. He seemed to understand, though he was initially surprised at first. "Oh... I get it. I won't ask about it then unless you wanna tell me." You were rather pleased that Rin wouldn't try to pry into your business. You found yourself liking Rin more and more and you had just met him today. Perhaps the two of you will be good friends in the future.

   "So, what's this lesson about?" You asked Rin.

   "Eh... I dunno." You were surprised by his careless answer. He did seem generally disinterested in the lesson - and he seemed rather tired too. They must have to wake up early to attend cram school. You didn't have much of a problem with waking up early since you had to do so all the time in your hometown. Without a doubt, the lesson should be relatively easy to understand, since you were a bit advanced in your studies. You and Rin talked about the usual things, asking each other casual questions like: "what's your favorite color?" and "what's your birthday?" In the end, you managed to learn a lot about Rin. When it came to socializing, you weren't as shy as some people might make you out to be. The lesson went by quickly, and Yukio ended up giving everybody some homework. Packing up your things, you lifted your bag and carefully adjusted the strap before walking towards the door. You bid Yukio goodbye before you stepped out, ready to get the rest of your classes over and done with so you could unpack your things at the dormitory and get some rest.

   Your classes were average, and lunch was extravagant. You had managed to find Rin and some of your classmates yet again in the lunchroom and you properly introduced yourself to everyone. The class was full of seemingly friendly individuals, though one of them, Shima, seemed to be  _overly_ friendly with you. Despite your slight discomfort when it came to Shima's flirtatiousness, you found him to be an okay guy. He was rather funny, anyways, and you found his pink hair to be pretty cool. After departing from your acquaintances, you walked to the girl's dormitory with some of the other girls in your class.

   "I'll see you guys later! I'm gonna unpack and then get some sleep." You told the girls before you walked down the dormitory hall to find your room. Eventually, you did find it, and you walked in after finding that it was left unlocked for you. The room key was on the suitcase you had brought with you. You had your clothes and whatnot transferred to the dorm a day before you arrived. You were also relieved to see that everything was in one piece and that nothing was missing from it. You made quick work of unpacking and putting your things where they needed to go. Before you knew it, you were done unpacking everything. You had collapsed onto your bed out of tiredness, a sigh forcing its way past your lips.  _Geez, what a day,_ you thought,  _I can't wait until tomorrow though._ You admitted it, you were sort of happy to be here. You were also wondering how your brother was doing and whether he was doing okay. Even if you weren't gone for an entire day, you already missed having your little brother by your side. As you wondered and wondered about your brother's well-being, you find yourself drifting off to sleep. Your eyelids became heavy and after a while, you had fallen asleep. As soon as your eyes closed, however, you found yourself dreaming...

   The dream was odd. It was dark in the space where you were at, and yet you could see yourself perfectly fine. Holding your hands out ahead of you, you examine yourself. It was as if you were standing directly under some sort of light. You look up and you glance around, the emotion of trepidation crawling up your back and giving you goosebumps. Dread sat in the pits of your stomach, churning it, making you nauseous. It crashed upon you in waves, growing stronger and stronger. You realized you haven't even moved an inch from where you stood in this dream, and you also realized that it is perhaps because of the fear you were rooted in place. No words made it past your lips as you were suddenly made aware of a presence located somewhere. You weren't sure where, exactly. It was mind-boggling, really. The fear you felt earlier was increased ten-fold as a voice, cool and calculating, spoke to you slowly. His tone was practically soaked with ill-intent. Something told you... whoever this was, they were dangerous.

   " **It seems you've come after all. Your parents were stupid to think that sending you here would hide you from me. No one can hide from me. You'd think that they'd send your brother away, but he doesn't have what they have. You're... _special_. I think I want to play with you some more... I'll be there soon, so wait for me, will ya? It'll be just like old times...** "

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm more or less making this up as I go. If you have any suggestions for some of the later chapters (as what to have the reader go through) then I'm totally open to them! Also, the introduction of the antagonist in this story is going to be eventual and he might actually appear within the next couple chapters or so. Get ready for the big reveal, everyone!


End file.
